


一只美丽的混血玩偶

by Rojita



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 是恶魔临设定，临临不是人类车是属于路人的，不是静临的车R18G预警，观看过程中如有不适请立刻退出！R18G预警，观看过程中如有不适请立刻退出！R18G预警，观看过程中如有不适请立刻退出！
Relationships: 路人临 - Relationship, 静临 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	一只美丽的混血玩偶

平和岛静雄这辈子最后悔的事就是当时没有回去抱起折原临也。

把身受重伤的他独自一人留在了冰冷冷的废墟里，浸泡在鲜血中，静待死亡。

距离那一天已经几年了呢？从那以后，平和岛静雄再也没有见过折原临也。

掐掉只剩下烟嘴的香烟，静雄掏出盒子抖了抖。

烟盒里已经空了，刚才那根是最后一根。

静雄烦躁地走在无人的路口，他依然穿着那身标志性的酒保服，只是没有人再来肆意破坏，这身衣服已经打破了记录，成为了坚持最久的那一件。

他竟有点怀念那个跳蚤的味道了。

他漫无目的地走着，突然一阵强光刺目，熟悉的疼痛拉扯着身体，静雄重重砸在地上，条件反射想喊一声临也，却不知怎的眼前一黑。

还没睁开眼睛，他就听到了无数次出现在他梦境中的熟悉争吵声。

静雄大脑还没反应，身体便已经冲了出去。

“临也！！！”

他一把推开那两个熟悉的身影，冲到临也面前。

临也已经晕过去了，到处都是血，静雄颤抖着捧起临也低垂的脸，手指描摹着他日思夜想的五官。

他轻轻抱起临也单薄的身体，无视那两人震惊的目光，一路狂奔着去了新罗的家。

自家的大门被踹飞时，新罗看到的便是面容成熟了许多的友人抱着仇敌，双目通红，快要疯了的样子。

没有时间计较修门的钱了，临也已经失血过多，命悬一线，新罗急急忙忙地把昏迷的朋友送进手术室，正好错过了另一个年轻的静雄和金发美女杀手赶来对峙的好戏。

同样的气息，同样的脸，不同的只有更加饱经风霜的气质，两个静雄互相观望着，战斗一触即发。

“啧，我没时间陪小鬼胡闹。”

年长的静雄先一步收了气势，颓唐地坐在沙发上，他把手伸进兜里，没摸到烟，这才想起来他的烟刚刚已经被抽没了。

“来一根。”他向年轻的自己伸出一只手。

谁能想到刚刚还差点打起来的两人，现在竟然能相安无事的坐在同一张沙发上，用着同一只打火机，抽着同一盒烟。

他们谁也没说话，就这样默默地抽着烟，赛尔提回到家时，看到的就是这样诡异的景象。

『怎么有两个静雄？』赛尔提向瓦罗娜问道。

瓦罗娜摇摇头，表示了自己也同样不解。

客厅里呈现出一种令人不安的和谐，一直持续到新罗从手术室里出来。

“已经脱离危险了，你们这次究竟闹得有多大啊，折原君差点就死了你知道吗，平和岛——”

新罗看着两个静雄眨了眨眼睛。

“呦。”两人同时向他挥了挥手。

“平和岛静雄？”他指向第一个静雄。

第一个静雄点了点头。

“平和岛……静雄……？”

另一个静雄也点了点头。

于是剩下的三人面面相觑。

***

“所以说，你是因为车祸穿越到几年前来的未来的平和岛先生？”

新罗简洁地总结了静雄的说辞。

“对。”已经被定义为平和岛先生的未来静雄点点头，“应该就是这样。”

“别开玩笑了。”年轻静雄把烟头捻在烟灰缸里，“如果被车撞一下就能穿越，那我早就穿越无数回了。”

眼见两个静雄又要打起来，赛尔提连忙拉住他们。

他们揉揉脑袋，又坐了下来，动作一致的就像双胞胎一样。

“你为什么要救死跳蚤。”年轻静雄没好气地问道。

“你又为什么不想杀他。”未来静雄针锋相对道。

刚说了没两句，两人又要打起来了。

再一次被拦下后，未来静雄猛吸了一口烟，吐出一个烟圈。

“我后悔了。”他说，“我当年和你打算的一样，把他留在那自生自灭。”

静雄说这话时，气质变得无比颓废。

“然后我再也没见过他。”

“他可能不想见我，所以躲起来了吧，或者也可能已经死了。”

“我想他了……”

烟灰掉到了鞋上，静雄也没有发现。

平和岛静雄会想念折原临也，这是谁也无法相信的事。

这种事太过骇人惊闻，没人知道该怎么安慰他。

“总……总之，平和岛先生有什么打算吗？”

“我也不知道。”未来静雄把烟熄灭，站起了身，“我先去看看他。”

说着他打开了病房的门。

门内空无一人。

窗户大开，窗帘被吹得呼呼作响，仿佛在窃笑着一般。

“临也……临也，临也！”

静雄把屋里翻了个遍，又扒在窗户上向外看。

“不可能！他受了那么重的伤！怎么可能还动得了！”

新罗第一时间掏出手机，给临也的熟人挨个打了个电话，没人知道临也的行踪。而且他听得出来，那些人没有隐瞒。

瓦罗娜在检查窗户，她看到了某样东西，拿给赛尔提看时，赛尔提蓦然一怔。

赛尔提捅了捅新罗。

她手上拿着一根黑色的羽毛。

『有魔力。』赛尔提飞快的打着字，『他可能是被绑架的。』

新罗说出了赛尔提的猜想时，静雄啪得把手上的东西摔在地上。

“所以……这些年……他不是不回池袋……而是被……”

静雄呆呆地看着他的双手。

“我把他一个人留在那了……”

眼前再次一黑。

再回过神时，他已经回到了属于自己的时代，被卡车撞得躺在地上，司机正一边哭一边吼着打电话。

对了，电话。

静雄连忙爬起来，一把抢过司机的电话，拨出一个号码。

电话里响着嘟——嘟——的声音，静雄咽了口口水，喉结跟着下上一下。

“喂，新罗吗。”

他拼尽全力让自己的声音显得不那么颤抖。

“平和岛君？你怎么了？是有折原君的消息了吗？”

静雄听着新罗的话一愣。

以前打电话的时候他的这个朋友可一次都没问过临也的事。

“你知道了？临也可能被绑架了。”他继续说道。

“当然知道啊，你不是找了他好多年了吗，就是从那天晚上开始，那个未来的你……”

新罗突然意识到了。

“不会是……你刚穿越了吧……”

静雄和新罗通过话，恍恍惚惚地回到家，家里仿佛没什么变化，只是桌子上多出来了数不清的车票和机票。

在他不知道的时候，他原来已经为了寻找临也跑过世界各地了。

静雄似是有些绝望，他打开冰箱，拉开一瓶牛奶，机械地倒进嘴里。

门外突然响起噗通一声，静雄打开门，就见脚下放了一个包裹。

上面写着平和岛静雄收，静雄便把它拿进屋了。

包裹里是一个U盘，静雄没多想，把硬盘插进电脑里，打开了那个命名为惊喜的文件。文件是几个视频，按照日期一一排列，时间从好几年前开始。

静雄看着那个起始的年份莫名的熟悉。

静雄点开第一个文件，刚开始是好几十秒的黑屏，然后有人拿起了相机，原来之前相机的镜头是倒扣着的。

接着静雄看到了一个熟悉的身影。

临也！

静雄的瞳孔猛的一缩。

临也身上缠着绷带，大概是昏迷着，被别人扯着胳膊拽起来也没动静，于是他们向他身上泼了一桶水。

临也醒了，他看着录像的人，然而出乎静雄意料的是，临也没有吵闹，竟是露出了一副无奈的表情，好像这种行为已经发生过无数次一样。

“亲爱的，游戏时间到了。”视频里的男人这样说道。

然后，静雄竟然看到了……

他看到了什么？

临也撇着嘴，额头长出了两根白色的尖角，就像书中记载的鬼那样，身后也长出一对漆黑的翅膀，一根细长的尾巴在尾椎处招摇，尾尖还是桃心的形状。

静雄好像三观碎裂了。

他确实知道这世界上有各种不科学的奇怪力量，不管是他超出人类极限的身体强度，还是老友的爱人，甚至是那把诡异的刀和弟弟的女朋友，但他从未想过自己的老对手竟然也不是人类。

静雄赶紧把U盘拔了下来，又跑去骚扰新罗。

静雄赶到的时候，新罗家的人不少，貌似是门田京平几人飙着他们那辆岌岌可危的面包车时撞到了龙之峰帝人一行，于是一群人搭帮结伙地来处理擦伤。

静雄没心思管那些事，他直接抢过新罗的电脑，重新点开第一个视频，把屏幕转给了新罗。

于是新罗几人也眼睁睁地看着恶名昭彰的情报贩子当着众人的面来了个大变身。

他们的表情就像吃了只苍蝇那般难看。

“赛尔提，你知道临也是什么吗？”新罗揉着眉问道。

『翅膀和尾巴看着像恶魔，但是头上的角有点不一样。』

西方的恶魔一般长着羊角，而且是长在两侧，而不是这样长在前方的角。

这样的角就像是……

“有点像日本的鬼……吧……”龙之峰帝人不确定道。

“重点是他们是谁？为什么把临也抓走？临也现在在哪？为什么要把这些视频交给静雄？”

门田京平叹了口气，他关掉已经循环播放的视频，点开了第二个文件。

同样是几十秒的黑屏，然后临也的脸出现在视频里。

把看着视频的他们吓了一跳。

临也被压在地上，尖尖的黑色指甲抠在地里，已经抠出了血，而他的尾巴被一个男人紧紧地抓着提起来，那个男人在他的身后前后晃动着腰，发出啪啪啪的声音。

看到这哪里还不明白发生了什么。

摄像机被录像的人挂在胸前，于是他空出了双手，拉开了自己裤子的拉链，掏出了勃起的巨物，送到临也嘴边，临也被抓着头发抬起头，不情愿地张开嘴，把阳具含进了嘴里，嘴里尖锐的虎牙闪着银光。

他边舔边咳嗽，眼角积蓄的眼泪止不住地流了下来。

虽然打了马赛克，帝人还是连忙捂住了杏里的眼睛。

第二个视频结束的很快，临也全程都沉默着，只有千篇一律的肉体拍击声。

他们怀着忐忑的心点开第三个视频，这次临也双手被高高地吊起来昏迷着，十指都流着血，镜头聚焦在他伤痕累累的双手，他们这才发现，临也十个手指的指甲都被连根拔起，所以才这样一副血淋淋的样子。

“恶魔的指甲挠人很疼的，所以拔掉了。”

视频里的人解释道，他抬起临也的头，手指捅进临也干枯的嘴唇，轻轻摩挲着那两颗尖厉的虎牙，“咬人也很疼，要不要也拔掉呢。”

他笑了笑，“算了吧，那样太丑了。”

“啪。”

静雄直接捏碎了一个玻璃杯。

视角拉远，临也被迫半跪半站着，身上只套了一件肥大的衬衫，遮住了下面隐私的地方，但是从腿间隐隐能看到一根电线，粉红色的，让人第一时间就想到了那种东西。

他的翅膀被拉开，用几根粗大的铁钉钉在墙上，无力地垂着的尾巴只剩半截，两只角被锯掉了一只，另一只看上去也破破烂烂的。

相机再次被固定住，录像人的身影第一次出现在画面里，他走到临也身边，把手伸进薄薄的衬衫里，抚摸着临也的身体。

先抚上锁骨，然后伸向里面，在胸口的位置停留了好久。

临也在一阵恶寒中清醒了，他只感觉到自己的胸前被亵玩，一丝丝刺痛从乳首传来。

那双手又从腰侧摩挲了半天，才向背后继续深入，最后停留在微微颤抖的臀瓣上。

他把手伸进临也的臀缝，手指绕着被撑开的穴口轻轻划圈，然后撑开一条缝隙，插进了一根手指，抓着玩具快速地抽插起来。

视频里只能看到手背疯狂耸动的幅度和临也咬着唇挣扎的样子。

第三个视频以临也的一声哭泣结束了。

所有人都沉默着，屋子里已经没有了声音。

“还要继续看下去吗……”新罗声音颤抖，声线沙哑。

“继续吧。”

静雄又点燃了一根烟。

第四个视频的画面不似之前，阴暗的很，拍摄地点似乎换了一个牢房，只有一点点的冷光。

临也被几条粗壮的锁链绑着坐在地上，嘴里被塞满，支支吾吾地说不出话，双腿被向两边掰开紧锁，他看起来害怕极了，浑身抖得发出哗啦哗啦的金属声。

画面突然猛地一震，几滴血溅在屏幕上，临也同时瞪大了眼睛，这是摄像头向下移，他们才看到，临也双腿间，男性特有的那个器官已经变成了一摊肉泥，完全看不出原来的形状了。

临也快疼疯了，嘴里堵得再满也止不住呜呜的哭泣声，挣扎中身体上被勒出一道道血痕，眼泪争先恐后地流出来。

即使如此惨态，男人依旧抬起了临也的双腿，将自己勃发的欲望插进他腿间的那个小洞里，前后抽插起来。

最后的画面停留在临也被射在里面，张开双腿间红白不分的样子。

他们用了最大的勇气，才点开了下一个视频。

视频画面一开始就是临也死沉沉的脸，临也赤色的瞳孔失去光芒，脸上沾着点滴白色的液体，倒在冰冷的地面上。

男人掐着临也的下巴，迫使他张开嘴接吻，临也老老实实地被紧抱着，接受口腔的入侵。

临也又突然剧烈颤抖起来，但是他这次没有挣扎。一丝鲜血从两人相吻的嘴中流下，待到他们分开时，才发现临也已是满口鲜血，吐都吐不完，而男人的嘴里嚼着什么东西，还发出享受的轻哼。

临也趴在地上，大口大口地吐着血，但是折磨还没有结束。

男人又一次把自己的欲望掏出来，这次却没有放在临也的嘴边，而是直直地戳上左眼。

然后猛地插了进去。

男人悠闲地哼着歌，抓着临也的头一下下的抽送着，临也的身体却软绵绵的，已然是失去了意识。

最后一个视频是自动播放的。

临也的身上再次缠上了绷带，在他的胯间，胸膛，双手，还有左眼。

因为没有了舌头，临也发不出像样的声音，所以即使被一只狗压着抽送，他也只能默默地哭而已。

是的，他趴在地上，被一只黑色的巨型犬压在身上，犬类细长的阴茎在他的双丘间以恐怖的速度抽插着，盛不下的精水从交合处溢出，流到他的背上。

临也哭得很凶，边哭边吐血，嘴唇一张一合，无声地喊着。

那几个字他们太熟悉了，临也喊的分明是小静。

静雄一个没站稳，又是眼前一黑。

他又回到了决战的那天。

年轻的他刚刚拦下瓦罗娜想要射向临也的枪。

静雄想也没想，就做了和上次一样的事，用最快的速度把临也送上了新罗的手术台。

事情还是一样的发展，他对着三人解释了自己的身份，然后就谁也不理，焦急地在手术室门外来回地走。

几小时后，新罗推门而出，静雄紧接着就要进去。

“等等，平和岛君，折原君这次被你打得差点没命，你就算再生气也先等一段时间好吗。”

“我现在要是不进去他就没命了！”静雄对着新罗吼道。

静雄一脚踹开手术室的门，刚好看到一个人影一闪而过，床上的临也已经不见了。

静雄怒吼着上前，却没拦得住那人影，只从他身上拽下来一个怀表。

他绝望地坐在地上。

外面新罗已经从那几人那里了解了情况，一进来就看到朋友这样一张想哭却哭不出来的脸。

“跟我们说说吧，究竟发生了什么。”新罗推了下眼镜，冷静地说道。

静雄把他今天所经历的一切都尽量详细地告诉了他们。

就算把两个时间段的时间加起来也不过一天而已，静雄却像生生老了好几岁。

年轻的静雄听了他的话，沉默了好久。

“也就是说，这样的生活，他整整过了……”那个静雄说道。

年轻的他扯着静雄的领子，目眦欲裂，似乎想打一拳，最后却放了手，只打了他自己一拳。

静雄这时才突然想起来。

“这个。”

他拿出那块怀表，交给新罗。

“拜托你们调查一下，是刚刚带走临也的人身上掉的。”

眩晕又一次袭来，静雄连忙站起身，向着几人深深鞠了一躬。

“拜托了。”他的声音疲惫不堪。

新罗凝重地点了点头，目送着他的离开。

静雄再次回到了属于他的时空，却看见一群人聚集在电脑前欢呼着。

“静雄！我们找到临也了！”

新罗一把把电脑捞起来，怼到静雄眼前。

“我从刚才那些视频里确定的位置，只有这一个地方符合标准，多亏了当年未来的你交给我的怀表……”

看到静雄恍惚的眼神，新罗艰难地说道：

“你不会是……刚穿越了吧……”

***

池袋众人用最快的速度行动起来。

虽然对于救援对象是折原临也这件事有人有些不适，但他们也都从新罗那听说了临也的遭遇，并表示愿意伸出援手。

一个个都用出了自己的力量，把荒山深处的这栋别墅包围了起来。

绑架临也的人并不好对付，所以他们是做好了调查，在守卫松懈的时候来的。

别墅里一阵噼里啪啦的巨响，没过多久便轰然倒塌，于是众人开始手忙脚乱地从废墟里挖人。

结果，脚下如地震般剧烈震动，一大块地皮被从下面掀了起来，静雄一手抱着临也脆弱的身体，一手握拳冲天，呼哧呼哧地喘气。

其他人竟不由自主，且发自内心地为他鼓起了掌。

临也被救回来了，还活着。

其实按照赛尔提的说法，恶魔不会轻易死亡，即使伤得这么重，过一段时间也能变得完好无损，活蹦乱跳。

这天，临也来到露西亚寿司店里吃饭， 他坐在轮椅上，双手撑额，面容深沉。

“小静……就像个变态一样。”

他的声音里带着做作的哭腔。

“突然用一种很慈祥的眼神看着我，总要摸我的翅膀和尾巴，还说——”他捂上脸装模作样地哭泣着，“还说总有一天要吃了我。”

“吃了你哦。”静雄冷淡地说道。

“不行！”

临也连忙护住身体，把翅膀露出来。

“看到了吗！蝙蝠翅膀！”

他气急败坏地指着自己的翅膀喊道：

“不许吃野生蝙蝠啊混账！！！”


End file.
